<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Future Holds by winterfellroyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108906">What the Future Holds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellroyalty/pseuds/winterfellroyalty'>winterfellroyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Marriage, Oral Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Night, jonsa, jonsa babies!, obviously, this is canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellroyalty/pseuds/winterfellroyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life Jon Snow and Sansa Stark share as husband and wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark (mentioned), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned), Past Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, past Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Future Holds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back with another Jonsa fic!! &lt;3<br/>I really love this one, I’m absolutely obsessed with the idea of Jon and Sansa being parents so here’s more of Lyanna and Benjen from my very first Jonsa work. They’re the cutest 🥺</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dress had belonged to Lady Catelyn many years ago, worn when she married Eddard Stark. Sansa could see so much of her mother in herself as she stared into the mirror. It fit her thin figure perfectly, and its ivory color complimented Sansa’s skin tone; she could be easily be mistaken for the former Lady of Winterfell. Yet, her reflection was still unapologetically <em>Sansa<em>. Rather than styling her hair in a way that honored her mother, Margaery Tyrell, or even just her Northern ancestry, she opted to keep her hair completely loose and straight, with the exception of a few natural curls. Sansa rarely kept her hair completely down, and tonight was a special occasion that allowed her some freedom with her appearance; she knew Jon preferred it like that anyways.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Brienne of Tarth would be giving her away. The knight had protected her through some of Sansa’s hardest times and remained her most loyal companion. With her parents, Robb, and Theon all gone, Brienne was the only practical choice, and the best she could ask for. Sansa had only seen her smile a few times, but none of the moments in the past could compare to how Brienne’s eyes lit up when she saw Sansa in her wedding gown for the first time before taking her arm. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa’s own eyes remained focus on Jon as she slowly walked towards where he stood waiting for her by the weirwood tree. He was clad in all black, along with a cloak that had once belonged to Ned Stark. He looked nervous, yet happier than she had ever seen him since they first reunited at Castle Black following her escape from the Boltons. Jon didn’t allow himself to grin widely until Sansa was right in front of him, taking his hand in hers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The kiss they shared to seal their union was simple yet passionate, short yet full of the love and respect they had for each other. They were the King and Queen in the North, and for the first time in several years, life seemed peaceful. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>——</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The floor was decorated with the clothing that they had immediately rid each other of as soon as the bedchamber door shut behind them, anxious to finally be alone after a night of talking to friends and family. The wedding and the celebration that followed were the most beautiful to ever grace the North, that was for sure, but Jon and Sansa spent all night aching to fall into bed together. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It didn’t seem real now that they were actually about to do it. Despite it being Sansa’s third wedding night, this was the first that she was determined to find pleasure in. Neither of them were virgins, but they didn’t care. All that mattered was the love they shared, and that love’s existence could not be denied as Jon’s lips explored his new wife’s body. He was awestruck by Sansa, every part of her; from her hair that was kissed by fire, all the way down to her long, perfect legs. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Their bedchamber filled with moans the moment his lips found that sensitive area between her legs, teasing her, sucking on her clit lightly. Sansa was gripping the sheets firmly, whimpering as she came undone beneath her husband. Of course, traditional wedding nights for most were solely meant for producing an heir, but Jon was focused on pleasing his woman. He wanted to make her feel good, and eager as he was to give Sansa children, he would consider the night successful as long as she enjoyed it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The evening ended with the couple lying under the furs on the bed they now shared, exhausted and panting as they tightly held onto each other. Their clothes were still in a pile on the floor below them, but those could wait until morning. All Jon and Sansa wanted to do after experiencing such bliss was spend the rest of the night dreaming of what the future holds for their marriage and the family they would build together. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>——</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tears welled in Jon’s eyes as he looked over the shoulder of his wife in their bed, a small pink bundle in her arms. Their daughter, the new princess, was blessed with Sansa’s bright blue eyes and a small bit of hair that was as dark as Jon’s. To her parents, the little girl was as perfect as perfect could be. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Lyanna,” Sansa whispered. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A shocked expression appeared on Jon’s face as she broke the serene silence. “What?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We never made a final decision on her name. I want to name her Lyanna, if you like it.” She gave him a soft smile, a few tears of her own falling down her cheek. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Lyanna,” Jon said softly, testing how the name name felt on his tongue. He had never known his mother, only heard about her in stories and seen her statue in the crypts. Yet something about the mystery behind the woman who risked everything for love and spent her final moments trying to ensure her son’s safety intrigued him. He knew that Sansa had always been interested in her aunt’s life as a young girl, since her father rarely spoke of his late sister even though other people often mentioned her in various conversations. Lyanna Stark seemed like one of the bravest women to ever live, someone they could be proud to be related to. It was a perfect name for their perfect daughter. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As baby Lyanna finally let her little eyes fall shut and drifted off in her mother’s arms, Jon realized just how far he’d come from being the bastard of Winterfell. He thought of the vows he took when he joined the Night’s Watch and how he had finally broken all of them with the birth of his firstborn. Though he remained the King in the North, Jon shared his authority with the woman he loved, and eventually their daughter would take the throne for herself. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hopefully that would not happen for many years, as he was now intent on basking in his new role as a father and the duties that came with it. He had a family to protect now, and Jon swore to himself that he would never let any harm come to Sansa, Lyanna, or even himself. He never wanted either of them to ever feel lost like he once felt.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>——</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Their second child came into the world accompanied by the screams of his mother, who struggled giving birth a month earlier than expected. Despite all the tragedy he had faced in the past, Jon had never been as scared as he was hearing Sansa cry out in pain. The terror lasted hours, preventing practically everyone in Winterfell from getting a decent night of rest. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When it was all over and the maester assured him that the queen was safe before placing a babe in him arms, all of Jon’s worries melted away. His son was much smaller than his elder sister was when she was born, but he was strong and had managed to survive despite his early arrival. Of course Jon immediately knew he would do anything to protect the boy, but it seemed like the child was already capable of protecting himself and his mother. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Benjen,” Jon greeted his dozing newborn son with a quiet voice. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Whenever he and Sansa discussed possible names for a boy, Benjen always seemed to be the one that came up repeatedly and received no objections. Of course they thought of Eddard and Robb, but they both agreed that replacing their loved ones was not their intention, and there were better ways to honor those they lost. Targaryen names like Aemon and Rhaegar were brought up, but those didn’t feel <em>right<em>. Theon, Brandon, Hoster, Samwell, and even Tyrion were mentioned, but Jon and Sansa ultimately decided that their firstborn son would be named after their uncle; the man who was there for Jon from the very beginning, helped mold him into the man he was today, and saved his life beyond the Wall. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Benjen had seemingly inherited the fiery red hair of House Tully, but his eyes were identical to his father’s. Jon could see the boy growing up to look exactly like Robb Stark. Just like little Lyanna, though in vastly different ways, Benjen was perfect. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Jon contemplated going back to Sansa and letting her hold the child for awhile, but the room was finally quiet and she deserved to sleep without any interruptions after working so hard to bring their son into the world. As long as his wife was resting and Lyanna was being entertained by her septa, Jon was content to sit with Benjen in his arms and lose himself in his thoughts. For now, all was well. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>——</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Mother! Father!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sansa awoke to two small voices calling out for her in unison just before the door to her bedchamber was swiftly pushed open to reveal Lyanna and Benjen standing in the doorway. They were both breathing heavily, cheeks stained red from what Sansa could only assume were tears. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Hm... what?” The bed shifted as Jon sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “What’s the matter?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It’s snowing so hard, and the wind is so loud outside! I was scared so I went to Lya’s room but she was scared too—“</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I was not <em>scared<em>, Ben!” The girl pouted as she cut her brother off, just like Sansa used to do to her brothers. Even though she looked more like Jon, Lyanna was just like her mother and had the stubbornness to show it. “We were just wondering if we could sleep with you tonight, please?”</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Neither the king nor the queen could refuse their children when they looked so sweet, their wide eyes begging their parents to give in. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Fine, I suppose one night won’t harm anything. Come up here, sweetlings.” Sansa spoke with a tired sigh, though she couldn’t stop a small smile from appearing on her face as she pulled back the furs to allow the children to lie in the middle of the bed. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Am I too old to be scared, Father?” Lyanna asked quietly as she cuddled up against Jon’s chest, biting her lip nervously. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Of course not. Everyone is scared of something, Lya. Even your mother and I get scared sometimes. It’s a natural part of life.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Everyone gets scared, even Auntie Arya? I don’t think she’s scared of anything!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Yes, my love, even your Auntie Arya,” chuckled Sansa. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>With four people sharing the bed, not to mention the blizzard that was raging outside, she knew they might not sleep astoundingly well tonight, but Sansa was more than willing to sacrifice her own rest to comfort and calm her babies. For several minutes she simply stared down at the three most important people in her life to watch them sleeping peacefully with love and admiration in her eyes, but soon found her them becoming heavier and heavier. Sansa let herself to succumb to sleep with a grin on her face, reaching over Lyanna and Benjen to hold Jon’s hand. Nights like this made everything Sansa and Jon had suffered in their lives prior to their marriage worth it. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My third Jonsa fic of the week! I should probably slow down, but they’re too adorable to stop. This one is focused more on their kids and life together rather than Jon and Sansa as individuals because I wanted to try something a little different, so I hope you all liked it!</p><p>As always, I’m open to requests and appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>